The Shrieking Madness
The Shrieking Madness is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Despite splitting up, Mystery Incorporated all end up visiting Darrow University, where the monster Char Gar Gothakon has come to life. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Angie Dinkley * Colton Rogers * H.P. Hatecraft * Harlan Ellison * Rhino * Ernesto Villains: * Char Gar Gothakon * Howard E. Roberts Other characters: * Ben * Todd * Blakes' driver * Ernesto's followers * Waitress * Cook * Newscaster Locations * Crystal Cove ** Darrow University *** Campus Burger *** Mu Gamma Tau Fraternity *** Blake Family Center for Self-Named Buildings *** H.P. Hatecraft's home Objects * Char Gar Gothakon: The Beast That Hath No Name * My Fiction is Better * Veggie burgers * Char Gar Gothakon mask Vehicles * Fred Jones, Sr.'s car * Blakes' car * Angie Dinkley's car * Colton Rogers's car * Harlan Ellison's car * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Everybody knows about Shaggy dumping Velma for Scooby in Howl of the Fright Hound. Notes/trivia * Casey Kasem, who used to play the original Shaggy, and this incarnation of Shaggy's father, is a strict vegan and had suggested Shaggy should be a vegetarian as well. In this episode, however, when this version of Shaggy is forced to eat vegan, he doesn't like it at all. * It's worth noting in this episode that Scooby's jealously against Velma has ended, as the former realizes how much she loves Shaggy and attempts to make things right with her. * The fictional Ellison in this episode is an old friend of Velma's mother, whom he nicknamed "Cape Cod Dinkley." * The balding, gray-haired middle-aged guy does not appear again in The Siren's Song, with Ernesto and his followers. * According to Daphne's parents, all of her older sisters had attended Darrow University for college and finished by the time they were only 13—depending on when their birthdays are, Daphne's sisters were probably only around 8 or 9 (maybe 10 at the absolute oldest) when they started college. ** Also, it turns out that Daphne's parents have donated so much money to the school that there's a building on campus named after them. Cultural references * The name Howard E. Roberts is a play on the American pulp fiction writer Robert E. Howard, most famously known for creating Conan the Barbarian. * This episode is full of references to H.P. Lovecraft, a horror writer (famous for this type of monster) and his works, namely "The Call of Cthulhu": ** The name "H.P. Hatecraft" is a play on the name H.P. Lovecraft. ** Char Gar Gothakon himself bears a strong resemblance to Lovecraft's most well-known creation: Cthulhu. ** The episode title may be a reference to In the Mouth of Madness, a film in which Lovecraftian horrors come to life out of books. * Harlan Ellison plays a fictionalized version of himself in this episode. * The line "By Grabthar's hammer", spoken by Mayor Jones, is a reference to the movie Galaxy Quest. * When Char Gar Gothakon attacked the Campus Burger, a Wilhelm Scream was heard. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Fred's arm below Ben's hand turns the color of the wall when the latter breaks out of the library. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Ben runs with the gang to the rescue of Professor Hatecraft, but later on, he disappears. * All the gang members are dropped off at Darrow College by their parents, so, logically, the Mystery Machine should have been left at Fred's house. However, after solving the mystery, the gang approaches the Mystery Machine in the Campus Burger parking lot. * In the end credits for this episode, Howard's surname is credited as "Robertson" when it's supposed to be "Roberts". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 3 DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 27, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes